


King Lycomedes

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And sorta views him as an older brother, And was almost just executed, But Tommy grew up around Techno, Even though they aren't actually related, Gen, He's tired, I know based on the title one might assume, I promise, Let's be honest, Man is not dealing with Tommy's shit today, Techno and Tommy aren't brothers, Techno is not playing with Tommy, Tommy doesn't die, but he's okay, for now, or ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: “Tommy, I’ve already killed one person with this pickaxe today- if you don’t want to be the second, I suggest you run back to your little tent. I know you’re on your last life, Tommy- do you really want me to be the one who takes it?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 191





	King Lycomedes

Techno swayed unsteadily as he walked, snow crunching under his boots as he approached his home. He gripped the gifted pickaxe from Dream tightly, eyes flicking around his property in a paranoid search for an enemy waiting to ambush him. Blood flowed steadily down his face- Quackity having gotten in a hit along his hairline. The voices in his head were a static mess, trying to shout over each other at him- some calling for revenge and for blood, others reminding him that he owed Dream a favor in equal value to his own life now. 

He paused, voices fading in and out as he stared at the figure in the doorway to his house. Tommy stared back at him, eyes wide in a mix of terror and rage- hands clutched desperately around a potion. The voices kicked up a storm at the sight of the younger boy- who’d become almost like a little brother to Techno when he’d first come to the SMP.  _ Traitor!  _ They screamed.  _ Blood for the Blood God- kill him! Spill his traitorous blood! He’s going to use you again if you don’t!  _ Techno hummed quietly in agreement- he knew better than to think Tommy was at his house for any other reason then to use him for his abilities and resources. He’d made that mistake once already, he would not be making it again.

“What are you doing here,” he growled at the younger boy, as if he wasn’t already well aware. Tommy brushed past him, looking uncomfortable. Techno turned on his heel, arms crossing over his chest. “Tommy,” his voice left no room for jokes. “What. Are. You. Doing. Here?”

“You’re a bitch!” Tommy snapped back, whirling around to face the hybrid. “Fuck you Technoblade- you bitch, aww you fuckin-” Tommy made a strangled noise as he was cut off, Techno’s hand shooting out to grip the younger boy’s shirt collar. 

“Tommy- I was just  _ executed  _ by your little friends in L’Manburg- I am not in the mood to play games with you,” he growled out, and Tommy sputtered. “So you’re going to tell me what you’re doing at my house- or I’m going to kill you.” 

Tommy stared at the older man with wide eyes for a moment longer before breaking into a massive nervous grin. “Technoblade! My friend- my pal!!!!” Techno’s grip didn’t falter, and the scowl on his face worsened. Tommy waved his hands about in a panic. “There’s no need to get so violent- take off your armor and relax-”

Techno dropped the blonde into the snow with a huff. “Get out of here Tommy,” he said, turning back to his house. “You aren’t even supposed to be here in the first place- I highly doubt Dream would be too happy if he found out you left your little exile home.” 

The blonde teen hesitated at the mention of Dream, but chased after Techno anyway. “Well Technoblade- I was going to get armor and tools for myself because- I have some mixed feelings about my good friend Dream and- Look, I need to get my discs back.” The boy cut himself off over and over, unsure of how to convey what he wanted from the other man.

Techno turned in his doorway, eyebrows raised. “One, that made no sense. Two- do you not know that ‘get out of here Tommy’ means? Leave, scram, skedaddle- however you wanna say it.” He waved Tommy off, dismissing him. The young blonde ignored the gesture, and attempted to slip into the house past Techno- who without hesitation pushed Tommy back into the snow.

“Oi dickhead!” he complained, scrambling up. “That was uncalled for!” Tommy shrieked as Techno lifted the pickaxe in his hand, eyes narrowed.

“Tommy, I’ve already killed one person with this pickaxe today- if you don’t want to be the second, I suggest you run back to your little tent. I  _ know  _ you’re on your last life, Tommy- do you really want  _ me  _ to be the one who takes it?”

The two brothers by all but blood stared each other down, and it dawned on Tommy just how serious Techno was being. Slowly he backed away, a look of betrayal on his face. “We’re practically  _ family _ ,” Tommy tried, “You’re not going to  _ kill  _ me.”

“Don’t speak to me of ‘family’ Tommy,” Techno snapped. “You used me once- I’m not going to let you use me again.” He paused, and took a deep breath. “I’m going to close my eyes, and when I open them, if you’re still here, I’m going to kill you.” Red irises disappeared from Tommy’s sight, and the young blonde turned tail and rushed away. Techno sighed to himself, and headed inside his house. He had more important things to worry about then his traitorous little brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> In the comments, vote for one of these titles for me to write next!
> 
> \- "Immortality Is A Short Term Blessing, And A Long Time Curse"  
> \- "You’ve Learned This Lesson Before (Hopefully This Time It Sticks)"  
> \- "Who Are You To Be So Bold As To Think That You Could Kill God?"
> 
> Twitter:  
> @PlayNiceOrDie
> 
> Tumblr:  
> PlayNiceOrDie
> 
> Instagram:  
> FrayzedAndDazed


End file.
